An Alternate Future
by LightningClanWarriorFernshade
Summary: This story takes place after the last book of Warriors.I added some characters, but so here's the summary: What would happen if Jayfeather drowned instead of Flametail, but Flametail didn't die until AFTER the Last Hope?How would Warriors change possibly? Sorry if i have confused you! Rated T for death... I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! But the names Moonkit and Sunkit belong to me ;P
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! Should read AFTER you have finished Warriors, The Last Hope. SPOILERS

An Alternate Future

Chap 1

Jayfeather was in the medicine den, he was trying to check the stocks, the Clan would need supplies, it was getting dangresously close to leaf-fall, and they were low on almost everything. But it was hard for him to concentrate with Briarlight blabbering in the backround. As much as he hates to admit it to himself, he likes Briarlight. Its notymuch, but its a little tug that is more a like than a friend. Thank StarClan she wasnt able to go into battle with the Dark Forest. If she didnt come back, Millie would be devastated. Not to mention himself. "No, concentrate Jayfeather!" he thought angrily to himself. "Stop thinking about her! You are a medicine cat! You can't mate! Get over her! Concentrate!Its not you liek her THAT much!" He was getting an earsplitting headache from her blabbering. "Briarlight! Please! You'll scare off all the prey from here to WindClan with your yowling!" he always covers up his real emotions with open hostility to other cats. He couldn't let anybody, not even Lionblaze, see his real thoughts and emotions.

"Sorry, Jayfeather." Briarlight says sheeplishly, but she goes right back to chattering like a stream. Jayfeather sighs to himself. He decides, that if he doesnt want to get an even worse headache than what he has, he can go look for herbs now. "Briarlight, I'll be back. If anybody comes in here looking for me, tell them I went out, and that they can wait, but if its really serious, send a patrol or something to find me." says Jayfeather grumpily. "But Jayfeather.." Jayfeather cuts her off stubornily, "Briarlight, trust me." growls Jayfeather. He then pads out of the medicine den, but walks out too quickly and catches his paw in a bramble trail and falls.

He feels dozens of eyes on him, and his pelt starts to burn.

"Jayfeather!" squeals a voice. Its his little nephew, Sunkit. He was his brothers son, along with Cinderhearts. He looks like a minitare version of Lionblaze, except for one peculiar thing: He had neither Lionblaze's nor Cinderherart's eyes. Instead, he had extemely bright green eyes. Not amber, not blue. Green. Other than that, he was clearly Lionblazes son.

"Jayfeather!" He can sense a little body scurrying up to him. "Jayfeather! Oh I'm sorry, am I in the way?" he keeps pouring out questions, not letting Jayfeather even answer the last question, thats how fast he spews them out.  
"Sunkit!" Jayfeather growls, finally able to regain his foscuse enough to sit up. "I am fine." He snarls through a clenched jaw. "S-sorry Ja-Jayfeather!" Sunkit squeaks. As much as the little scrap is annoying, you just can't help but feel bad. Even Jayfeather feels bad. He shakes the feeling of pity off. He has other things to attend to. When he gets up and pads away, Sunkit is still squeaking apoligies. Jayfeather quickly spins on his heel, stalks up to Sunkit, nose to nose, and says "Sunkit, I have other things to worry about, other than a kit with a sore throat if he dosent shut up." A chorus of suprised gasps comes from around he hollow. Jayfeather whips around. He can sense every cat look away from him. He pads around,trying look each and every cat in the eyes,but its kinda hard when you're blind. Also he decides that some were really uncomfortable, and he decided that he should lay-off a was actually being nice?He finally rounds back to Sunkit, but can sense a tiny little body beside him. Must be Moonkit. Now, Moonkit looks exactly like Cinderheart, but her fur much lighter, but with dark, almost black, stripes and grey eyes. Like moons, as the name clearly states.

"Jayfeather? Whats wrong?" Moonkit asks, actually seeming to care what he replied. Jayfeather sighs heavily. "Nothing. Just, nothing." Moonkit could obviously see that something was wrong. But she decided not to press any further. "Ok. Have fun collecting herbs!" How did she know that he was leaving? Did she overhear him talking to Briarlight? But she must've been in the nursery! He pushes it to the back of his thoughts. It started to snow, so he should leave sooner than later, unless he wanted to dig through a layer of snow and get his paws half frozen off.


	2. Chapter 2, StarClan, Yellowfang Problem

Sorry its so short! I need to do homework but I wanted to get the next chapter up! Hope you likes it :P

Chapter 2

Jayfeather had come home late last night, it had been hard to find his way back home, it had turned into a full blow, lethal blizzard, Thank StarClan he didnt accidentally wander into ShadowClan territory, because even with his heightened senses, in blizzards, everything is muffled. Even scent. So instead of being able to follow the daily treden paths that the patrols made back to camp, he had to just trip and fall if there so happened to be a bramble tendril on the ground. "Trial and error," Leafpool had always told him. Still, it doesn't help when you get pretty sore. He went straight to his nest, not even putting the herbs away. Unfourtantly, he hadn't found much. Only some marigold, and thyme. But what he needed most was catmint. He checked by the twoleg nest, nothing. _It was going to be a harsh leaf-bare, _he thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.

Jayfeather soon after drifting to sleep, was in StarClan. He was in a wonderful grassy field. It smelled of faint flowers. It was blissful . But not for long. A ratty she-cat hobbled up to him.

"Ugh, Yellowfang! What do you want!?" He mewed, frustrated that his moment of peacefulness was ruined.

"You must listen closely to me, come here." Yellowfang meowed.

"No." said Jayfeather stubbornly.

"Come. Here," she growled. They were only fox-lengths from each other, but Yellowfang didnt want the possibility of any cat hearing this. Her elder years have made her skittish and worried, eve in StarClan. Jayfeather sat still as stone.

"Fine, fine," Yellowfang grumbled, "I'll come to you then." She wobbled over to him, and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Listen closely, I am only going to say this once," Jayfeather nodded. "STOP LOVING THAT STUPID SHE-CAT! YOU. ARE. A. MEDICINE CAT! YOU CANNOT MATE!" she yowled into his ear. He jumped back, fur fluffed out, ears ringing. "She's not stupid! And I _DON'T _love her!"

Yellowfang snorted. "Yeah, right. I saw you watching her yesterday, with intent. And not just at her. **HACK cough hack backside cough."**

"I was not!" Jayfeather protested. He actually wasn't! Stupid Yellowfang was just getting crazier and crazier by the minute.  
"Jayfeather! Jayfeather! Wake up!" he could hear a voice calling him, then a paw prod ion his side. "Something's happened!


	3. Chapter 3, Whats Wrong with Moonkit?

Sorry for such a late update :( my space bar isn't working well so i have to backspace a lot and its tedious so I don't like typing as much and I've had lotsa homework/ lots of assignments :( but school is winding down to 2weeks left so they are laying offa bit :) and im sorry it's so short :/

Chapter 3

"Wha-What?!" Jayfeather says, fully awake now. What could have happened? He was sleeping for what felt like two heartbeats.

"Its Moonkit! Cinderheart says she won't wake up!" Briarlight mews shrilly. Jayfeather, the opposite of Briarlight, stays icy calm.

"Briarlight,stay calm. I'll go check it out." He hesitates before getting up, as his paws are still sore from the cold last night. When he is out from the medicine den, he instantly regrets it,but he has a job to do.

"Jayfeather! Oh thank StarClan you're here! I was worried that you were still sleeping or something!" says Cinderheart, worriedly.

"Well, I'm here now. Where's Moonkit? I need to see the thing to find out what to do."

he says, annoyed.

"Oh. Right there. Let me bring you to her." Cinderheart had pointed with her tail to the back of the nursery.

"Thanks." Jayfeather murmered. Moonkit was curled up in a tight ball, unmoving. If he wern't a medicine cat, he would presume her as dead,but he checked her heartbeat first, just to make sure. She was still here, barely.

"Cinderheart, move back. I know exactly what to do." Cinderheart hesitated, them gave him a curt nod. Jayfeather lay right next to Moonkit, and he closed his eyes, and focused on slowing his breathing to the pattern of Moonkit's.

Soon enough,he opened his eyes to a bright grassy field. StarClan. He opened his jaws to take in the scents, particularly Moonkit's. He picked up her scent very quickly. He started to swiftly follow it. It headed the opposite direction he was hoping it might lead. The Dark Forest. It went into the dark woods for quite a long time, weaving in between trees, bushes, brambles. Then he detected another scent. Brokenstar. It mingled with hers, still trekking through the Dark Forest. Then Brokenstar's stopped and went another direction, and Moonkits went another. Jayfeather sniffed the air, wondering if another Dark cat had taken her. But only Brokenstar's and Moonkit.'s scent remained. Still they crossed paths no more. He shook it off, and followed Moonkit's trail. He saw light up ahead. StarClan.

"Oh thank StarClan!"he thought. He was still on her trail, head down, concentrating,when he bumped into something. Actually, someone.

"Moonkit!" exclaimed Jayfeather, suprised. She was sitting there, emotionless. Jayfeather's pelt prickles with unease.

"Moonkit?" she still sat, staring. "Mooooonkit? Moonkit?"Jayfeather gently prodded her side, and she jumped up, startled, as if he disrupted her whilst she was in a trance...

"Whats wrong?And why did you go to the Dark Forest?" She looked at him with wide, freighted eyes.

"Th-they were ca-calling me." she stammered, nervous and frightened.

"Who are "they"?"

OK I cant think of any more,so thats it for now ;P ^^ CLIFF HANGER I KNOW IM SORRY M'KAY?


End file.
